Lighter-than-air vehicles have seen significant use since the Montgolfier brothers' 1783 first successful manned hot air balloon flight. The designs included various methods to carry the payload (e.g., pilot, passengers, equipment, etc.), a heating device to create an air envelope that is lighter than the surrounding air, and a container to hold the air. Navigation of these balloons encountered problems with no direct controls to compensate for wind.
The concept evolved to include propulsion, controls, and navigational devices. These devices enabled the air vehicle to navigate and perform specific missions. For example, in certain applications, the air vehicle can be utilized for monitoring a surface environment. Such air vehicles can span the range from rigid (zeppelin) to non-rigid (blimp) and may include aspects of each in any design.
Unfortunately, previously existing designs for the air vehicles still leave numerous areas for improvement in control and operation of the air vehicle.